


Galennic Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here there be trash.Unless you like trash...so, read on!Four paragraph drabbles, each one Galennic. What could be better?





	1. Under the Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the author of From the Fragments and one of my good friends for supplying me with prompts and much more. Will include as co-writers as soon as they get accounts!
> 
> Both get half the credit and half the blame for what happens next. Strap in, folks. We're in for a trash ride.

“The reactor module is finishing it's design phase,” Krennic informed with a joyous tone. The rest of the scientists and officers at the table nodded their approval. More words came tumbling out of the Director's mouth, but no mistakes were made. 

 

Galen’s lips thinned with annoyance when Krennic’s speech remained unwavering and no sounds threatened to take control of him. He closed his mouth harder, bobbing his head over the cock more furiously. Every man and woman at the table knew what he was asked to do. 

 

Despite the publicity, Galen couldn't help but harden as he knelt between Krennic's legs, under the thick Maplewood of the table. He moved faster and harder until he was impaling his own mouth in earnest. Still Krennic's speech remained steady. 

 

He came, finally, but even then, he was ever so silent. Galen pulled off and collapsed at Krennic’s feet, exhausted and disappointed. But it made no matter; next time, he would make sure Krennic moaned, loud and true. 


	2. Paperwork

Galen stared down at his paperwork, his eyes blurry and hands shaking. He reached for a pen, and with unsteady hands, attempted to write something down. Krennic stood behind him, overseeing his work, but more importantly, Krennic was  _ in  _ him, his fingers crooking to caress Galen’s prostate.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Krennic asked, moving his finger cruelly at just the right angle. “Do your work.” Galen wanted to punch him, but he couldn't move, trapped in unwanted bliss. 

 

He lowered the pen down to the paper again, but right as the tip hit the paper, Krennic shifted his fingers again and began finger-fucking him in earnest. Galen gave a startled cry and he froze again, closing his eyes. 

  
“Go on, love,” Krennic whispered. Galen rolled his eyes as soon as he opened them. Tonight, Krennic would pay in full exactly what he delivered. Hanging on that thought, Galen began to write, trying to ignore Krennic. 


	3. Interested

Galen summoned all his strength to look up at Krennic who was frowning and scribbling frantically on his datapad. He seemed unconcerned that his 'love’ was handcuffed spread eagle to the bed with a cock ring and vibrator secure in place.

 

Unconcerned, yes. Uninterested? Not so much. He looked up from his datapad and smiled wide at Galen. With a smirk, he drew a small black cube and flicked the switch on it theatrically.

 

Galen’s burning gaze was promptly cut off as the vibrator sprang into motion and he bit back a heavy moan. His breath came in untimely bursts and grunts escaped him, and finally, five to ten painful minutes later, Krennic flicked the switch again to turn the vibrator off.

 

Krennic couldn't even bother to wait one whole minute before flicking the switch again, watching with a toothy grin as his datapad full of work got thrust aside, forgotten. Galen squirmed and sweated and moaned and begged, but Krennic only watched, a little too interested.


	4. Committed

"Tell me, love," Krennic whispered, his voice smooth as honey. Galen closed his eyes and focused on Krennic's words, not his hands which were straying too far from home. "Are you truly committed to me?" 

 

Galen wanted to answer; he wanted to spit 'yes' into the cool air of the Director's quarters. But he couldn't. His mind couldn't form a single coherent thought, and while he lamented over that with a blurry mind, Krennic continued trailing his hand downwards.

 

"I mean, after all, you are an Erso," Krennic murmured, his palms arching towards Galen's aching cock. Galen whimpered but he didn't move. He just concentrated on the sensation. "I don't believe that you are truly committed." At that, Galen snarled and began rutting into Krennic's hand.

 

"I am committed, Orson," Galen gasped, his voice taut and strained. Krennic purred his assent into Galen's twitching ear and bade him continue. "Erso, Krennic, or Skywalker, it makes no difference. I am committed." 


End file.
